


Garfield's List

by Claire



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garfield has a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garfield's List

If Garfield had to list his top three favourite things it would go:

1\. Pooky  
2\. Lasagne  
3\. Sleep

With numbers two and three swapping depending on what kind of mood he was in.

If he had to go to five, then Jon would be probably be there, as well. After all, Jon was the supplier of the lasagne and the coffee and the nice kitty litter that didn't scratch Garfield's paws when he stood in it.

If he went to seven, then the gap between Arlene's front teeth would make an appearance in the list, too. Arlene herself would be lower down, but the whistle she could produce with that gap was a thing of wonder.

If he absolutely had to go to ten then, and Garfield would deny this until the cows from Jon's parents' farm came home, Odie would turn up somewhere. After all, he may be a stupid, ugly dog, but he was Garfield's stupid, ugly dog.

But, no matter what number Garfield had to go to, Pooky would always be number one. Pooky, with his soft fur, comfy tummy and arms that almost hugged back when Garfield moved against him in the middle of the night. So, yes, Pooky would be first every single time, and that's just the way Garfield liked it.


End file.
